


Drawing

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Alters, Clay | Dream Has ADHD, Clay | Dream has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Littles, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zoom classes, artwork, references to life during covid times (tho covid is never actually mentioned), sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luc presents Sapnap with a drawing he worked on while Sapnap suffers through zoom university classes.-Or: The Dream Team is a DID system. One of the littles presents Sapnap with a drawing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luc & Sapnap
Series: The Dream Team DID System [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250
Collections: Anonymous





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: brief body dysphoria

Luc hesitates. He's not supposed to bother Sapnap when he's doing school stuff. But Luc's been working really hard on his art for a long time now and he finally finished his picture. He's gotta show it to Sapnap.

Even though he knows he's not supposed to, he gently shoves the others door open. He's too excited not to!

He makes sure Sapnap isn't talking or has a camera on before racing over to his side.

"Sapnap!" he says, "Sap I drawed you something!"

Sapnap pulls away from the computer for a second.

"Luc I'm in class, bud," he says, "we talked about this."

"I know, I know," Luc says, "I'm sorry Sapnap but I worked really hard and I had to show you. I'm sorry I couldn't wait. But look! I drawed you and me. See?"

Luc points his finger at the two of them in the center of the page. Luc's figure is small next to Sapnap’s, and they're holding hands. There's lots of details in the background, like their gaming setups and some birds. The birds are there because Luc really likes birds.

"It's beautiful," Sapnap promises, barely looking at it, instead focusing more on the screen in front of him. Luc frowns.

Sapnap must catch the look, because his face softens instantly.

"How about this, you can sit with me for five minutes until class is over. And then you can tell me all about your drawing, okay?"

Luc nods. He then looks down at his feet. He really likes to sit on Sapnap’s lap, but Sapnap’s chair isn't that big and Luc's not the right size. He hates being in this body. It’s too big and not right at all. Luc’s supposed to be small! But right now he’s even taller than Sapnap. It’s frustrating.

"What is it?" Sapnap says.

"Can I-" Luc hesitates, "I wanna sit on your lap," he admits.

"Well come on up then," Sapnap says.

"'m too big," Luc complains, already close to sniffles.

"No you're not," Sapnap says, "You're just the right size. We'll make it work."

Luc has his doubts, but Sapnap pats his leg, and that's all the encouragement Luc needs to scramble up into his lap.

He eagerly crawls up, completely missing the sharp 'oof' from Sapnap when he dives his sharp elbow into the other's gut.

He eventually starts to settle when he climbs completely onto Sapnap. Sapnap helps him, gently manhandling him until his knees are tucked up and his head is resting comfortably against Sapnap’s shoulder. He’s still too big, but with how Sapnap holds him he almost feels the right size.

Sapnap holds him firmly, the warm embrace enveloping Luc. He sighs gently and snuggles in closer, rubbing his chin against Sapnap's shoulder and breathing in his scent.

He knows it'll only be a few minutes ,and he's really comfortable, but even so it's hard for him to sit still. He can never stay in one place. Clay says that's part of ADHD and Luc thinks that's stupid. He wants to stay here and still in Sapnap’s lap. He’s comfy!

Sapnap seems to notice his squirming and leans forward slightly to grab an object from his desk. He immediately hands it over to Luc. Luc takes the object, recognizing it as a fidget cube, and starts joyfully flipping it side to side as he cuddles Sapnap.

This is the best. Sapnap’s the best.

Sapnap lets him stay like that while he watches his zoom class. The professor is explaining something on the screen that Luc is too little to understand. But soon enough, she stops sharing the screen to wrap up class and remind them of upcoming assignments.

Finally, Sapnap’s class is over and he's logging out of zoom and giving his full attention to Luc.

"Show me your drawing?" he asks.

Luc nods quickly, once more excited. He uncurls himself, missing the warmth and comfort for a moment, but pride beating him out as he grabs the paper.

"This is you," he says, pointing to the taller of the two. The figure wears a black shirt with a red scribble in the middle. The clothes are based off of Minecraft skin but he has a black shirt instead because Luc felt like it.

"And this is me," he points at the small figure with a yellow shirt and messy hair.

"George is far away, cause he doesn't live near," Luc carries on, pointing to where he drew George's house. It's in the ocean because where George lives it's super tiny. It's smaller than the whole state of Texas! Sapnap’s from there and he says that Texas is almost two times the size of the UK.

"And I drawed some Minecraft and birds and a plane and a road cause I wanted to," Luc finishes, pointing to each part of his drawing as he explains.

"Wow," Sapnap says, "this is beautiful. Luc, thank you so much, you put a lot of work into this. And you said it's for me?"

Luc smiles widely and nods. His chest swells and he flaps his hands to keep himself from bursting. He feels so warm!

"Beautiful," Sapnap repeats, "we'll have to put it on the fridge."

Luc squeals in glee, hands flapping harder as he grins up at Sapnap and Sapnap smiles back. He's so happy Sapnap likes his drawing. He worked really hard on it. He loves making Sapnap happy.

And Sapnap does a pretty good job of making him happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap has a soft spot for Luc and also zoom classes suck and he's so grateful for a distraction lmao. also bit of fluff before prime p2


End file.
